Please Don't Leave Me
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: Edo-NaLu songfic: Lucy finally loses her cool and lashes out on Natsu. What happens to Lucy when Natsu returns severely injured? Inspired by P!nk's 'Please Don't Leave Me'.


**I just thought this song matched perfectly for this pairing! Please review this, and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Swearing**

* * *

><p><em><span>*Please Don't Leave Me*<span>_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
>How many time have I kicked you outta here?<br>Or said something insulting?_

It was Lucy and Natsu's job to receive the supplies for Edolas's renewal. Ever since that one certain day, Fairy Tail had agreed to help out the people in need, just like how a real guild was supposed to. It was just like how their guild had been before they became Dark. If they truly helped the townspeople with their work, they would begin to trust them again.

When the duo had gone for the materials, they had been attacked by a number of bandits. It seemed that the ruffians from the past had not yet vanished. As soon as the bandits took the materials, Edo-Lucy sprung into action. The only way to get back their stuff was to fight for it.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
>I am capable of really anything<br>I can cut you into pieces  
>When my heart is...broken<em>

Unfortunately, Natsu was a hopeless fighter. And Lucy knew that.

Whilst fighting against the enemies, Lucy had to defend the attacks meant for Natsu as well. He was swinging his staff around, clumsily trying to hit the bandits around him.

But…

CLANG!

The staff accidentally made contact with Lucy's arm.

_Please don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me_

Natsu stared with horror at what he had done as Lucy took a few steps back, clutching her arm, swearing heavily.

The angry blonde turned to him, _"Watch where you're swinging that, you idiot!"_ she yelled through clenched teeth.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Lucy-san…!" he cried, "I-it was an accident!"

"Accident, my ass!" she shrieks.

But that was the moment when Lucy noticed that the remaining enemies were gone. And with the important supplies too.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<br>I've never been this nasty_

Lucy turned to the pink-haired boy, giving him a death glare that made him shudder.

"Dumbass! Look what you've done!" The blonde screamed, "Now we have nothing for the townspeople! How are they supposed to trust us like this? !"

Natsu gulped, "I'm s-so sorry…"

"I don't wanna hear it!" she continued screaming, "All you do is stay by the side and shake like a leaf! The damn bandit just got away with our stuff! So now what? ! SO NOW WHAT!"

Natsu began taking a few steps away, eyes wide with shock.

"YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING! YOU EVEN _**HURT**_ ME WHEN I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! YOU'RE FREAKING USELESS!"

Natsu finally ran, terrified of his blonde companion.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest<br>But baby I don't mean it  
>I mean it, I promise<em>

He didn't show up at the guild for the next three days. Lucy acted as if nothing had ever happened between them. Nobody dared to ask what happened to her arm or the supplies. The look on her face showed that she wasn't going to say anything. She even took a simple solo mission when she recovered.

It wasn't until Gray and Mirajane rushed into the guild one day carrying an unconscious Natsu when she reacted. He looked absolutely terrible-bloody and somewhat charred. Lucy suspected that he had come across a hidden bombing zone. He was in critical condition.

_Please don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me_

While she sat in the infirmary, she suddenly felt terrible.

Why had she yelled at like that at him?

Why did she act like she didn't care?

And why the hell didn't she go look for him before?

Suddenly, Natsu's heartbeat got slower on the heart monitor.

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
>I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<br>And I need you, I'm sorry.

"No!" Lucy said. She sprung up and called for help. Mira, Gray and Wendy rushed in to try and fix his condition. His heart was getting slower and slower.

By then, the almighty Lucy Ashley was in tears.

"YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" she screamed at the three, "SAVE NATSU, DAMN IT!"

Slower…

"Oh my god, no! Don't get slower!"

Small beeps rang through Lucy's ears.

"NO!"

_Beep…_

"Natsu…_**don't leave me!"**_

_Da da da da, da da da da  
>da da da da da<br>Please, please don't leave me  
><em>

…

The monitor began beeping faster.

_Baby please don't leave me  
>No, don't leave me<br>Please don't leave me  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>but it's always gonna come right back to this_

Wendy wiped some sweat from her forehead, "He's…gonna be okay, Lucy."

These words were enough to make Lucy bawl on the spot. Mira comforted her as Wendy and Gray left the room to give the two some privacy.

"I've…never been…so damn scared in my life…" Lucy murmured.

"I know, Lucy." Mira smiled softly as she patted her shoulder.

_Please don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<em>

Soon enough, Mira left as well. Lucy was alone with Natsu. Two hours later was when Natsu finally began to stir.

"_Lucy…?" _he questioned through the mask on his face.

"Yeah. It's me." She gruffly answered.

He looked down at his bandaged hands, _"I…messed up again, didn't I…" _

"Yeah. You had me scared to death, you idiot…" she looked down sadly.

Natsu frowned and looked away, _"I…"_

Lucy interjected with a look in her eyes that Natsu couldn't place, "So please, Natsu…don't leave without me…I have to be there to help you. We have to look out for each other."

The pink-haired was speechless. Lucy never talked like that. He especially didn't think so after how she yelled at him a few days back.

"After all…that's what partners do...right?"

_Please don't leave me  
>Baby Please, Please don't leave me<em>

Natsu managed to grin at her words, despite the memory of everything she said before still fresh in his mind, _"Yeah…that's what they do…" _

He slipped into unconsciousness once more. But this time with Lucy right beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End. It somehow felt right to leave it there. I was actually contemplating whether or not to let Edo-Natsu die. But I was in the fluffy mood, so I spared Lucy the distress. It's up to you whether he dies after slipping into unconsciousness or not. **

**Yes, even in another world, Natsu and Lucy are partners for all time. **

**Review please!**


End file.
